PlayDay PayBacks
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: GUESS WHAT! I'm baaaaaaack... Take a look-see. ;)
1. Ch1 Heat

This is a romance! It's not my first fic, but I think it'll be the first I've posted on Fanfiction.net. This is a basic Iny/Kagome romance fic. My favourite kind! LoL. This one may not be exactly short, but it's sweet. Like the description said, Inuyasha smells Inuyasha going into heat, and he can't stand it. He becomes a different person. But will Inu admit his TRUE feelings to Kagome, before it's too late? Will her heart be broken by the thought that Inu may have just used her? Will Kagome give up on him once and for all? Read this fic, and see what unfolds. And remember, R&R! ^^ Remember, Lemony! (( For those of you who didn't catch the "in heat" part.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I may wish I did, but I don't. So, you can all rest easy knowing that a psycho like me ISN'T running the show. So sue me if you like, but you'll have no leg to stand on, Stumpy.  
  
He stood on his knees, facing the cave wall, bracing himself with an arm as he felt another wave hit him. "Ahh!" The demon within cried out as he came onto the hard, cold floor and wall.  
  
'How humiliating.' He cursed himself. He looked down at his still erect member and sighed. He knew what had to be done. He knew that he couldn't be freed from the burden of his heat until he took a female.  
  
Cave walls were the only comfort he had while he fought himself inside his head, trying to fight the demon. The demon wanted Kagome. 'Sweet, innocent, nicely shaped, tight, hot, virgin Kagome.' He let his mind wonder.  
  
His member throbbed at the though of her. So again, he had to take it in his hand, and stroke himself into cumming to release the pain that was building from the heat.  
  
He dug his claws into the wall as his came again. He member was red from being rubbed so hard and was paining him. He stood up, wrapped his Kimono around himself again loosely to keep anyone from noticing his still very erect shaft.  
  
As Kagome returned from gathering firewood she saw Inuyasha stumbling out of the cave, walking strangely.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? You've been in there, refusing to come out except when you make me threaten to come in there and drag you out by your puppy ears!"  
  
'I wish I could make you cum.' The demon in him was taking control. He groaned again and fell to his knees.  
  
"Inu. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at her and saw sympathy. She took a few steps closer.  
  
"No." He managed to mutter. "If you get any closer to me. if I smell you, I'll." He was cut-short as he saw her walk closer. as she touched him.  
  
He growled loudly and grabbed her arm and threw it off him. "I said leave me alone Kagome, you have no idea what you're. AHH!" He bellowed. He smelled her beside him. He felt her breath. He looked up and saw that her hips were just an inch from his face. He saw her looking down at him, but not into his eyes. She saw the result of his heat and gasped. His kimono was wet on the part that was covering his manhood. His cum spurts were soaking it.  
  
He saw her lips part slightly in awe, and imagined how good it'd feel to have her small mouth over his large shaft. How good it would feel to see her head bobbing up and down on him. to feel her moan as her tongue licked and sucked at him.  
  
He felt it coming on again. He couldn't hide this one and he didn't have time to run back to the cave. He fell to all fours as the most intense orgasm yet, hit him. Kagome squealed as she heard his inhuman cries of release. 'He's lucky.' She though. 'He knows what it feels like. Just once I want to know. just once I want him to love me, and show me what it is.'  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to get up and run, he smelled her in a different way. 'Damn it, she's getting wet. I can smell her. God, I just want to pin her down and fuck her silly.'  
  
'Oh God! Look how big he is. Jesus! I just want him to lose control already and make love to me.' She looked away from him sadly as she realized that he could never really love her. He could just fuck her.  
  
And then she started not to care.  
  
Ok! That's it for chapter one! ^^;; It was kind of weird, but I liked writing it. And it's kind of a cliffhanger, don't you think? Well, the next chapter is EXTREMELY graphic, so if you were even mildly offended by this one, you shouldn't read the next chapter. The next chapter is entirely Inuyasha and Kagome going at it, and since Inu's a very horney boy, he's gunna do her in some interesting ways. LoL.  
  
READ & REVIEW! . Please? *gives you her best puppy eyes*  
  
Until next time, Eve 


	2. Ch2 Cooling off

I'm back everyone! You won't BELIEVE the nice reviews I got from a lot of people. I'm glad you all liked it so much. It really means a lot to me! *tears up* I'm.. I'm just so HAPPY! *bursts into tears* . Ok, ok. Enough playing around. You all wanted another chapter, so here it is. WARNING for those with weak hearts. (you know who you are ;)) This chapter is EXTREMELY graphic. This chapter is nothing but sex. Well. some else DOES happen other than sex, but I'm not going to tell! ^_~ Anyway, because my mind is going so fast that it may end up 4 or 5 chapters. LoL. Well, enough putting it off. Here it is. Chapter 2 is now underway!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said last time, if you really want a psycho like me running the show, send me millions of bucks and I'll buy the rights. For those of you who just like to read my crazy shit, send me a million bucks anyway! LoL. Just playin. Just read, review, and I'll be happy. Ok?  
He stood up slowly and looked her in the eyes. "I can smell you woman," She looked at the ground, embarrassed. "And it's killing me."  
  
He gripped her around the waist suddenly and began to ravage her mouth, the demon taking over.  
  
He pulled her hips roughly against his, rubbing himself against her.  
  
She squealed in surprise. 'He's really not himself.' It was getting harder to think. Inu was finally doing to her what she had wanted for so long. She sighed on the inside. This isn't how she pictured her first being. She wanted flowers and candlelight. She wanted romance, but she knew he couldn't give it to her. He just wanted sex, and that was it. Inside she knew it.  
  
She knew this was probably the most affection she would get from him. She felt his hands slide up her skirt and lost all train of thought.  
  
"Kagome, I've wanted you for so long." He nipped down her neck and slowly ripped her uniform off her, exposing her soft, milky-white skin.  
  
She looked away from him, just letting him strip her, wanting to believe the words he was saying. She sighed, but he didn't notice as he took her underwear off her.  
  
She ran her hands up his chest, sending shivers through him. She undid his Kimono slowly, trying to get lost in the moment so her mind wouldn't subconsciously resist him.  
  
She slid his clothing off him, exposing all his scars and marks from pervious battles, and wondered how many women he had. He ripped her skirt off her, and stood back to look at her.  
  
He was losing control. He had to have her now.  
  
He pushed her to the ground gently (AN: If that CAN be gentle -_-;) and began to ravage her mouth.  
  
He licked her at her lips, begging for entrance. The moment she opened, he plunged into her mouth. Their tongues battled against one another, each wanting dominance.  
  
He squeezed her breasts roughly and rubbed his throbbing manhood against her, sending shocks through her body.  
  
A hand traveled down her body, trying to cover every inch it seemed. She moaned underneath him, fueling his desire.  
  
His hand wondered down her body to her wet womanhood. He quickly plunged a finger inside her, making her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Inu," She moaned. "Inuyasha!" She squealed, opening her legs wider to his prodding finger.  
  
His thumb rubbed around until it found her sensitive bud. He grinned wickedly. 'Score.'  
  
He thrust his fingers into her rapidly, rubbing her bud in rhythm.  
  
The sensations begun to build, a strong fire in her belly forming. He knew she was close. He rubbed her harder, sending her over the edge.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed his name as she came, the walls of her womanhood fluttering around his fingers.  
  
He picked her up effortlessly and brought her against the cave wall.  
  
He slammed into her with a powerful thrust. She screamed out, her orgasm not completely gone.  
  
She gripped onto his shoulders as he pounded into her, her orgasm building again right after the other left.  
  
He watched her breast bounce from his hard thrusts. He took one in his mouth, sucking at it roughly.  
  
He picked her up from the cave wall, Kagome still impaled on him, and laid her down. He had thrust into her with each step he took.  
  
He reached around his back and unwrapped his legs from him, putting them over his shoulders and pounding into her fiercely.  
  
She dug her nails into the carpet as she came. Her inner walls squeezed Inuyasha into release.  
  
He reached under her back, held onto her shoulders and pulled her onto him as far as she could go.  
  
She felt him cum, his hot seed burning her inner walls. He kept thrusting, still firm inside her.  
  
He pulled out suddenly and flipped her over onto her stomach, surprising her.  
  
"Inuyasha what on Earth are you-" She was cut short as she felt him enter her from behind.  
  
One arm encircled her waist, while the other hand firmly grabbed her one of her breasts.  
  
His fuse was growing shorter and his release building faster. "Kagome." He choked out her name as he thrust inside her.  
  
The arm around her waist drifted down, his fingers rubbing at her clitoral.  
  
She cried out as another release hit her. She ground her hips back against him, increasing the sensation. Her release triggered his. He let out an inhuman howl and held onto her, until they both came down.  
  
He pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back, panting. Her arms bracing her collapsed and she felt onto her chest, out of breath as well.  
  
He looked her over at her, glistening from sweat, utterly exhausted.  
  
He rolled her over onto her side and pulled her against him. The heat had gone, and he was left with a tired girl in his arms.  
  
'Oh god,' He began to panic. 'What the hell did I just do.?' Her breathing calmed and she leaned back against him.  
  
He looked down at her, and lost his words. "Kagome you're." She turned around in his arms and looked back at him.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, really meaning it for the first time. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into his mouth.  
  
He parted from her and nuzzled her neck. As they both drifted to sleep, he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
Her eyes shot open.  
OMG that was cooler than I planned! Ok, ok so it didn't come out as smutty as I thought it would, but isn't that a good thing? I don't know about you, but I'd actually like to get this finished before I get my account taken. LoL. I think there will be 2 more chapters. To those who reviewed the first chapter, thanks a bunch. I didn't get ANY flames. I was actually quite surprised. LoL. Read and Review again! I would like to hear from you all! Love, Eve 


	3. Ch3 The Flight of the Emotions

Hello again! I have a MAJOR announcement! Since SOMEONE told me that this "wasn't the most original plot they heard," (you KNOW who you are) I decided to end it differently. And for those who say they know what's going to happen, (you know who you are too) I changed what I was originally going to do, just to prove that I do have original ideas of my own, even if they happen few and far between. But thanks for all the good reviews, and the constructive criticism! ^_~ Oh and F.Y.I. I decided that I might put up a song-fic soon. I don't know what song I'll do. It's a toss-up between "Here's to the night" by Eve 6 or "Atlanta" by the Stone Temple Pilots. For those of you who know those songs, send a vote on which song, or your own suggestion on what you think I should do. And of course, R&R! Ok now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard things apply. I don't own Inuyasha, and I couldn't even if I wanted to. Screw owning the show! I just want Inuyasha himself! ^_~ If anyone feels like express mailing him over, be my guest! On with the show!  
Kagome stared wide-eyed up into the pitch darkness of the cave. "Did he just." She could barely think. She looked up at Inuyasha's face, peaceful with sleep.  
  
So many questions burned at her.  
  
She looked at him, so tranquil. 'He's just so cute.' She smiled lightly to herself.  
  
After her long struggle to get out from under him, she managed to find her clothes.  
  
She dressed quickly and was about to leave the cave when Inuyasha began to stir.  
  
"Kagome." He felt at the spot next to him and didn't find her there.  
  
"I'm here Inuyasha."  
  
"Why are you leaving?" He looked at her, trying to hide his hurt at the thought that she would leave him after he bonded with her.  
  
"I'm just going out to take a bath. I'll be back Inuyahsa."  
  
He sat up, suddenly remembering everything they had done. Every bit of it came back to him.  
  
He thought about the way she looked when she came. And about how good she smelled. .And about how she smelled better than Kikyo.  
  
His expression changed as he stood up.  
  
"Don't bother coming back and expecting this to be the same." He walked about, finding his Kimono and putting it back on.  
  
"What? Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She felt something in him close off to her.  
  
He looked into the shadows and felt as if he was betraying two people at the same time.  
  
"Kagome, it meant nothing to me." He looked at her, emotionless.  
  
Her eyes started to water. "Inuyahsa. but you said you-"  
  
"I didn't mean it!" He cut her off abruptly and barged out of the cave, brushing against her, sending a shock through her spine.  
  
She gasped briefly, instantly becoming in tune with what he was feeling. She felt overwhelming sadness. 'He's thinking about Kikyo. Why?'  
  
Then suddenly it hit her.  
  
'He's ashamed. He's embarissed that he had sex with me and he feels like he's betrayed his true love.' She slowly slumped down against the cave wall and began to cry.  
  
From the outside, Inuyasha heard her sobs.  
  
He sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh Kagome. I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
OMG! This one was S-H-O-R-T! Sorry about it, but it just had to be short. I just was better this way I guess. Plus, it'll leave you wanting to read more! ;) Love, Eve 


	4. Ch4 Washing off the trauma

Whoa there! Sorry about the LONG time it took for Chapter 3 to get up. It was horrible! I had Chapter 3 done for a long time and I was trying to get it loaded up, but it wouldn't go. So I tried to use my other computers to load it up, but none of them worked for it either. I guess the site may have been having problems or maybe it was just the disk I was using or something, but any-who, I got it on now. That excuse sounds totally lame and I know a lot of people aren't going to believe me, but oh well. I have the fic on now. So, you all read away. This is Chapter 4, incase you didn't know. LoL. I know it's been a while since I put up a new chapter, but I've been dreadfully busy with work and such things. Well, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once; I've said it a thousand times. I don't own the show 'Inuyasha', or any of it's characters. Ok? Happy now? I hope you're all satisfied. *stomps off*  
  
~*Kagome POV*~  
  
She inwardly shuddered. 'I can't believe I did that. And with HIM! He's such a jerk.' She walked silently through the forest.  
  
"I should have known he didn't mean any of it." She kicked a nearby rock. "I'm just a fool!"  
  
She headed to the lake and stripped her closes.  
  
A shivering breath entered her as she slowly stepped into the water, trying desperately to get used to its cold.  
  
'Hardly as cold as Inuyasha's heart." She was beginning to understand why Kikyo hated him. Her heart burned inside her chest.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to fight back her tears. "I just hate him. I wish I would die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes bolted open at the familiar voice. She scrambled to cover her breasts, as Inuyasha looked at her from a near-by boulder he was perched on.  
  
"It's nothing I haven't seen before, woman." He smirked, and she glared at him, still covering her breasts.  
  
She turned her back to him, settling in the water up to her shoulder blades.  
  
He took in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Kagome. I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't move. "I don't believe you, Inuyasha. And I think it's time that I go home." She held her arms tightly around herself, trying not to cry.  
  
"Kagome, I need you. I need you here with me." His voice rose in volume.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"How could you do that to me? Just leave me after we." He didn't need to finish his sentence. She knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I wasn't leaving you, Inuyasha. I had nothing to leave. You never cared for me, the way I cared for you. You didn't mean it when you told me you loved me. How can I ever trust anything you say to me again?" She turned around, tears streaking her face, catching him off guard. "How do you expect me to stay here, with someone I love, when I know he doesn't love me back? Do you have any idea how hard it is to just look at you right now?" She was yelling now.  
  
"Kagome, I-" She cut him off, and stood fully in the water, not caring how much of her he saw. "You're a louse. I cannot believe I gave myself to you!" She marched over to him; still half submerged in the water, and slapped him for all she was worth.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Here she was, the woman he loved, slapping him silly and about to tell him that she hated him, and all he could do is sit there and take it.  
  
She glared at him, not knowing what to do now.  
  
"Say it." He growled at her, scaring her a little.  
  
"Say what?" Her face went from anger to surprise. She took a step back from him.  
  
He became more determined to hear it now. "Tell me that you hate me!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her a little.  
  
"I- I can't, Inuyasha!" He eyes were closed, and her head was turned away. She didn't want him to see her.  
  
"Why not?" He held her still and made her face him.  
  
"Because I don't." I was nearly inaudible, but he heard her.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. I always have." Her eyes didn't look at him, though he had made her face do so.  
  
His grip on her loosened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okie Dokie! I am SO sorry that chapter 4 is late. I have no excuse for it. But The last chapter will be up soon. Eve 


	5. Ch5 Reconciliation

Ho-hoho! I'm BACK, y'all! And this is the LAST chapter! I kind of had to force number four, so I'm surprised people actually liked it. : P And I really appreciate SunStar173. You're awesome and I'd be happy to help you with anything you need. Well here it is. The last chapter... sniffles It kind of makes me sad really. I want it to keep on going. :'( But I don't want it to be one of those 19 chapter long fics that no one who's new to the site will read because they take so damned long. Well anyway, let's be on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha, or anything associated with it. But I DO own this fic, and if you really want to put it on your site or something, you have my permission to as long as you ask me, and give me full recognition. Okies?

His grip on her loosened. "What?" He couldn't believe her. She was moments away from saying it! And maybe if she would say it, he would stop loving her... maybe.

She struggled away from him and pulled so hard she almost tripped over.

"I said I don't hate you!" She hugged her arms around herself and cried, not caring that he was watching her.

He reached his arm out to her, just standing here waiting for her to take his hand.

"What?" She barked out, choking from sobs.

He took off his kimono, as he was getting cold from it sticking to his skin from the water.

She looked at him. "What are you doing? Do you just expect me to come rushing back so you can do that to me again? Well I'm not just some little toy you can use and throw away and pick back up as you see fit" He took her hand and pulled her up against him, their skin touching. "I'm... not some... toy..." She tried to continue telling him off as he began to kiss her neck, ever so lightly and softly.

He stopped kissing and looked at her. "Kagome..." He sighed. "Will you have me?"

She got a weird look on her face. "What?"

"I asked if you would have me. Not just sex, but would you really have me, as in, be with me not as just a shard detector." His voice was almost inaudible. And his face was growing more and more red. He had never asked anyone this before.

"Is this like, the equivalent of human marriage?" She was almost laughing.

"I guess... My mother told me that my father asked her that before they were together."

"Well shouldn't you ask me if I forgive you first instead of just trying to get me in the sack?" She smacked his shoulder.

He grumbled a bit. "I'm not just trying to... 'get you in the sack'" He pulled her up against him fully so she could feel his erection.

She gasped a little and he grinned in amusement. "I'm trying to get you in the water."

"Inuyasha!" She slapped him again, trying not to laugh. Suddenly she remembered what he had said to her in the cave. How it meant nothing to him and how he didn't love her. She pulled away from him.

"Is this going to be another 'go away' thing? That you'll say you love me, then tell me to get lost?"

"No." He got closer to her and pinned her against a large boulder at the edge of the lake.

Then he kissed her, but not like before. It wasn't rough with primal desire. It was sweet and gentle. Caring, even.

He pressed his body against hers, letting her feel his desire for her. He wanted to know that she wanted him too. The small moan that escaped her lips was more than enough recognition.

"Inuyasha..." Her breath caught in her throat as she felt one of his hands creep its way up her inner thigh towards her womanhood.

He started to rub her sensitive bud lightly. "Do you accept me?" He ducked his head down and began to lick and suck at her breasts.

She couldn't speak. His prodding fingers were driving her wild. Just as she felt her climax upon her, he stopped all his activates.

"Kagome. Do you accept me?" This time it was a bit more pointed that he wanted an answer. He held her fast against the boulder and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She nodded. "Yes" Inside she was aching for him to touch her again.

Inuyasha sensed this need and began kissing her neck again, rubbing himself up against her. She let out a small moan and tried to life her hips high enough to take him in, but he kept moving out of her range, teasing her.

"Inuyasha" She whimpered his name. She wriggled one arm free of him, took his erection in her hand, and began to stroke him.

His kisses stopped, but his head still remained at her neck. He was leaning against her now, moving with her hand as she teased his most sensitive part. She felt his heart rate increase dramatically.

After a few moments of this blissful torture, he pulled himself away from her hand, grabbing it with his own, and pinning her arms above her head.

It was nearly impossible for him to speak, his breath being caught in his throat. "Now, jump." His voice was husky with desire for her, and she knew this.

Not being able to take the torture for much longer, she complied with his request and hopped up on the slightly slanted rock. She couldn't stay this way forever, but she didn't need to. This was all the time he needed, and he took it.

He quickly slid himself inside her slick passage, causing them both to shudder as a long-wanted wish was fulfilled.

His pace immediately started rough, hard, and fast. Her breasts bounced with each thrust as she panted, sighed and whimpered out his name.

"Inu... Yasha... oh!" Kagome, still being tender from her near orgasm not long ago, didn't take long to reach her peak this time. Her inner walls had begun to flutter around his length.

The feeling of her constricting walls heightened his desire and just pushed him on. He thrust into her harder and harder as her orgasm hit her. She threw back her head, quiet squeaks emerging from her throat at Inuyasha's now frenzied thrusts.

He groaned loudly, the pressure from her womanhood being almost too much to take. His body wasn't the only thing racing at this second, though. His mind was going a mile a minute.

"Kagome..." He started, took a moment to groan at the feel of her, and then continued. "Kagome... tell me, do you... love me?" He said while thrusting inside of her still.

She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Inuyasha... why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" And with that, she kissed him in a way that even she wasn't expecting. The love she had for him showed clearly, and he never asked her again.

Ok... that took a LONG-ASS time to write. I'm sorry. I've been SO busy. It's no excuse. But to all my fans who still remember me, I'm BACK with FULL FORCE. I should be putting out at least 2 chapters/faces a week, if not more. I'm back and I'm going to make sure that EVERYONE knows the name of Evelyn Allison! Ciao babes!

Love,

Eve


End file.
